Musical Unity und Panzer
by Fanfic Rommel
Summary: A new school will be joining Senshado. Without official Senshado Federation funding, they jump between carriers and perform musical arts to earn money for their tanks and, one day, a carrier. Will they be accepted? Will they prove their worth to the big Senshado names? And will they survive long enough to last the year?
1. Chapter 1: Greet the school

_This is my first fanfic, so al criticism is welcome. Thanks- Fanfic Rommel_

Senshado. Tankery. Panzerfahren. Whatever you call it, it's still the same. The sport in Japan where World War 1, inter-war, and World War 2 tanks are used to create and form strong and independent wives through middle school, high school, university, and professional leagues, overlooked by the Senshado Federation. Following the defeat of Kouromorimine, which was gunning for their tenth consecutive win, to Pravda in the 62nd National High School Senshado Tournament and before the 63rd Tournament, a small school hailing from Ooarai revived their old Senshado team and made Miho Nishizumi, former Kouromorimine vice-commander, as their overall commander. After a defeat against St. Gloriana in a practice match, Ooarai and its small, ragtag team would win every match after; their practice match against Maginot, and the tournament matches in which their numbers increased) against Saunders, Anzio, Pravda, and even Kouromorimine-all at a numerical disadvantage-engraving their title as a real-deal Senshado team and saving their school from being shut down.

In light of this underdog story, the Senshado Federation allowed schools to join Senshado, regardless of the genders of their students, but only if the school will provide its own team, funds, and school carrier. No schools have tried and lived long enough to gain recognition from the other schools, lest have a team to decently compete with. Now, a ground-based school under the name of Musical Unity High will try their hand at Senshado. Their plan: to jump between the official carriers to house and teach their team and students, while earning money by performing concerts under the name of "Musical Corps", funding their team and eventually will buy a carrier. Their team: 3 light tanks, 3 medium tanks, 2 heavy tanks, and 2 tank destroyers from the nations of America, Germany, Japan, Britain, and Russia, 2 tanks from each. Five male commanders, five female commanders, from which 2 overall commanders rule.

Now that you know this, would you please accept our proposal of- "Hold it right there!" From the side, out of the way of the projection of the scrolling text boxes, emerges a boy, who's features and uniform are distorted b the projection. "Now why, oh why, aren't they introducing us, Liz?" On the other side, a girl walks into the projection's image, also distorted by the projection, but visibly shorter than the boy. "Would the audience like us to introduce ourselves?" Before the audience could answer, she says, "Alright then!" The projector is shut off, the lights are turned on, and the banner is lifted behind the two students, whose features are now visible.

The boy, standing straight and tall, has neck-length orange hair and pale skin with brown eyes. His uniform consists of a wood-brown button overcoat with a white undershirt and red tie, which is tucked in, and brown pants and black shoes. Wedged between him and his left arm sits a bag labeled "seeds-DO NOT TOUCH". "I am Charley Herring, and I am the male commander for Musical Unity's Tankery team." The girl is a bit shorter and has dirty-blond hair, along with glasses, which shine white due to the reflection of the light on them. Her uniform is similar to Charley's, but instead of pans she wears a knee-length brown skirt, black calf-length stockings and black shoes. "And I am Elizabeth Brandt, the female commander of Musical Unity's Panzerfahren team." She turns directly to the audience, removing the shine on her glasses and revealing her cobalt-blue eyes. "And these are our fellow commanders!" They say in unity as they both step to the side. "Introducing Jonas Cullen," Charley announces as an equally-tall boy emerges, squinting at a copy of the text boxes. "So what is this 'Oo-are-aye'?" Instead of wearing the undershirt under the overcoat, he completely discarded the overcoat, making him look like he just got home. He has brown hair and green eyes, accompanied with fair skin. "It's pronounced 'Oh-are-eye', and it's the school we're at." Charley answers, prompting an "Ooooooh" from Jonas. "And Amy Taylor-Davis," Announced, this time, by Elizabeth while a shorter red-head appeared behind her. "Now that's stupidity if I've ever seen it." She jeers at Jonas, who responds. "Shut it, Ginger!" Jonas provokes. "I'm not ginger!" The fight would have gone on longer if both the overall commanders didn't shut their mouths with their hands. "And Karl Gros," Announces Charley, taking his turn in the announcements, prompting another student, male, to walk out from Charley's side and speak. "I thought you two said to keep it short n' sweet? And what else? I've got to make more of these for each of the schools!" He rants, revealing to be the one who wrote the text in the scrolling text boxes. "Don't worry, we won't bore the readers with those things every school, we just needed one for our intro." "Wait, what do you-" "Anyway," Interjects Elizabeth, marking her turn to announce. "we also have Caroline Jackson," As Elizabeth says Caroline's name, Caroline appears. A tall, blond-haired woman who wears her uniform without her tie and undershirt, saying the multiple layers are "too tight" on her chest. "Please, stop fighting, everyone..." She says solemnly, her brown eyes showing her concern. With it being Charley's turn, he continues. "Don't forget Nicholas Kuznetsov," Nicholas literally slides past Charley onto the stage, using his socks to limit the friction between the floor and him. Before Nicholas could slide off the stage, Elizabeth grabs his collar and slides him back to Charley, who catches him. Nicholas didn't have his shoes on, nor his tie and overcoat, and slowly and carefully stepped behind the other males on Charley's side. Now it was Elizabeth's turn. "I've ran out of words now, so I'm just going to say her name; Regina Sokolov," Behind Elizabeth emerges Regina, a tall woman with jet-black hair, and is one of the few Senshado members to wear her uniform completely correct. She simply said nothing in greeting. Instead, she waved, her piercing blue eyes staring at the entire audience. "And our only brother-sister pair-" "One that wishes to come out together-" "Please welcome," Charley and Elizabeth bounced off each other's announcements. "Takanaka and Takari Hayai!" They both say in unison as two people emerge from a trapdoor in the center of the stage, revealing 2 twins with jet black, straight, shoulder-length hair and the correct uniform, with tags on their chests to distinguish the two. "Yeah, we can't tell what gender they are, so they stay in the middle from the male and female sides." Informs Charley, answering the thought-questions of the audience.

Now, with all the commanders out and introduced, they assume a V-formation, with Charley and Elizabeth up front. "So, whaddya say, Ooarai, will you take us and 200 more to stay here for a few weeks?" Asks Charley. "How about a vote. Raise your hand for nay." Five hands rise; Sodoko, Gamoyo, Pazomi, Mazoe, and Sadoka. "And for aye?" Most of the students raise their hands, though most of those are just confused at this random group of people and themes, kinda like a few people they know of...

With the majority for aye, Elizabeth concludes. "Alright! We will see your Panzerfahren team and get ourselves acquainted for the next few weeks. Auf Wiedersehen!" And with that, the curtains to the stage close, and the student council come up. "We will now assume our normal classes for the rest of the day." President Anzu Kadotani says, which makes all the students, which have been sitting down on the floor, get up and leave, discussing about the new people and what to expect in the coming year or two.


	2. Chapter 2: Greet the team

This _chapter will be about the introductions and first impressions of the two teams, and the introduction of the MU tanks. Author's notes at the end. -Thanks, Fanfic Rommel_

Carrier life is different from life on land. On a carrier, you're always swaying, moving, and rocking. On a carrier, the outside air always smells like sea salt. On a carrier, you live in a small world. The carrier school program was used by the Senshado Federation for the Senshado schools to avoid events and people on land who would want to try and graffiti or sabotage the Senshado Federation. But with an ocean-going school, comes people who can't handle life constantly at sea. One such person was Elizabeth, who had spent her time after the introductions of the Musical Unity's commanders hunched over either a bucket or a banister overlooking the broadside of the ship. Luckily, she was able to take some medication and can hold out for the meeting of the two teams, which would be at an isolated gas station.

Charley chose the spot, and sent a letter to Miho telling her the location, and to bring the tanks of her team, too, saying he'll bring the tanks of his team. Now, Miho is standing, her upper body outside of her Panzer 4's commander's hatch, followed by the Chi-Nu, Type 89, Lee, Hetzer, Porsche Tiger, Stug 3, and the B1 Bis.

For some of the Ooarai team, this was an opportunity. For Saori, this was an opportunity to finally meet a genuine guy her age, and hopefully fall in love in the cheesiest way possible. For Leopon team, this was a chance to see if boys know a lot about automobiles. Same for Hippo team, except for history. For others, this was a first. First time meeting boys their age is a common one, and for Anteater team, it was the first time they were going to meet people outside of Ooarai and games. For the Duck team, they wanted to see if the "male volleyball" thing was real or not. And for the Mallard team and the Public Morals Committee, this was a form of defiance, treason, a coup d'état! An uprising of boys in an attempt to overthrow the rules and order of Senshado and the school carrier system. Or Sodoko was just angry at Musical Unity's sloppy introductions.

Ooarai arrived early, thanks to Momo practically forcing everyone to go early to prove they still have control over their own carrier. She was definitely on the Committee's side of things. It was roughly 2 PM, so everyone brought their late lunch with them, so they all left their tanks and positioned themselves on top of their respective tanks, engaging in small talk while they wait.

"So, what do you girls think about them?" Saori prodded, trying to set the mood and topic of their discussion.

"I don't know what to think of them. I know boys used to operate tanks back in the day, but maybe they lost that trait in them? Or maybe they just know a lot about tanks..." Yukari answered, voicing her opinion.

"Kind of like how you are with tanks?" Hana asks Yukari.

"I guess so. I know a few people online who are boys and know a lot about tanks and history." She answers back.

"Isn't it exciting, though? A new school is asking us to help them. It means we really are famous out there." Saori exclaims, glad to be helping people and be famous at the same time.

"Yeah, your right. What do you think, Nishizumi-dono?" Yukari turns to Miho, who has been quietly eating her meal, seemingly in deep thought,

"Huh? Y-yeah, whatever you say." She answers blindly. Her response would've been questioned if not for the first-years screaming out "They're here!"

Over at the horizon, a shadow of several tanks in a straight line appears, heading at a slow cruising pace. In the front, and most likely the 2 commanding tanks, was a Cromwell mark 4 and a Panther. On the Cromwell's side was a Sturmhaubitze (Stuh), an IS-1, a Tetrarch, and a Chi-He. On the Panther's side was an M6 heavy tank, a SU-122, an M5A1 Stuart, and a Ke-To. They all stopped and parked within 10 yards from the Ooarai team, making it look like an official Senshado match. Out of the Cromwell's commanders' hatch arose Charley, bags of seeds and all, followed with the hatches of all the other tanks.

Elizabeth poked her head out of the Panther. "Are they 'Them'?" She asks, looking down from past the barrel of her tank at the congregation of Ooarai students that have formed in front of their tanks.

"It looks like it." Answered Karl, who was slowly-but-surely exiting the Stuh, which parked on the side of a small incline and was slightly tipped-over.

"I'm stuck debating which team looks more out of place; us or them." Jonas quipped, causing a few chuckles from below him in his M6's turret.

"Now who are you calling-" Momo was about to yell, only to be cut off from Caroline in the M5. "Please don't listen to him, he's just joking, that's all."

"All right, everyone just get out and say 'hi' already." Charley tells the other commanders, several of which were on the verge of arguing again after the initial meeting with the whole school. His words were enough to get the rambunctious commanders out of their confined turrets. Nicholas out of his IS-1, Takanaka and Takari out of the Chi-He and Ke-To respectively, Regina out of the SU-122, and Amy out of the Tetrarch. Everyone was still in their school uniform, being that they just went to their "school", got their lunch, and toured around Ooarai for a short while.

Charley and Elizabeth stood at the forefront, followed by the rest in a line behind them by one yard. Ooarai, on the other hand, was a batch of students in a random order, from which Miho and the Student Council diverged from, while Yukari slowly detached herself from the Ooarai group and attracted herself to the tanks of Musical Unity. The two commanders of Musical Unity and the "High Command" of Ooarai, as they like to call it, met up, with Charley popping a few salted sunflower seeds from his bag into his mouth.

"I'm Sharley of Mushical Unity'sh Tankery team. It'sh nishe to meetchyu." Charley holds his hand out, his speaking being lisped slightly from the seeds in his mouth. Miho also holds her hand out and shakes his. "I'm Miho of Ooarai's Senshado team, I hope we can become friends." She replies, smiling brightly.

Elizabeth offered her hand this time. "I'm Elizabeth of Musical Unity's Panzerfahren team. Don't mind my male cohort, he's addicted to sunflower seeds and insists on constantly eating them." In response to her statement, Charley spits out a seed husk. "And just call me Liz." She finishes her greeting, letting Miho shake her hand and repeat her greeting.

The attention now turned to the Student council, of which Anzu was munching on her own food addiction, Momo eyeing Charley as if he were a wild animal about to strike, and Yuzu smiling nervously, mainly out of embarrassment from Momo. "Sho you fhree are the onesh who let ush barrow shom land on your carrier, yesh?" Charley spits out another husk, only to be whacked over the back of the head by Elizabeth. "From now on, I speak." She states, making Charley pout as he spits out yet another seed husk.

"yes, we are the Student Council," Anzu eats a dried sweet potato. "and we would be glad to help you guys, as long as you can help us in return and follow the rules." Anzu finishes.

"Help? Help you with what?" Elizabeth asks, easily speaking the thoughts of all the Musical Unity's commanders.

"We have the Commemorative Cup coming soon, and a team match with Chi-Ha-Tan against Pravda and St. Gloriana, so we need to prepare to fight against new teams and cooperate with other teams as well." Yuzu piped in, using the time she spent researching to good use.

"Then I guess we have an agreement, then." Elizabeth agreed. "We've been needing some new forms of practice, too."

"Then I guess we should let everyone get to know each other better then, right?" Anzu asks.

"I guess we should."

And with that, the Ooarai crews took turns at each team and their tank, rotating every once-in-a-while. Yukari, after getting to the M6, would stay around for a bit longer, causing the crew inside to notice her.

"Hey, guys, we got one who fancies us!" The driver announced, looking through the periscope.

"What she look like, and what's she doing, man?" Asked the loader, unable to see from his spot in the turret.

"She has big, fluffy hair, and I mean fluh-fee, and she's rubbing her face on the glacis plate." He described.

"Fool, she's interested more in the tank, not us!" Quipped the assistant driver, slapping the driver over the head.

"SHHH! The Boss-man's talking to her, I can't hear!" Ordered the gunner, effectively taking charge without the commander present, and also effectively shutting the crew up as they all listen in.

"So, I see you like 'er?" Jonas asks. He was caught up with the ever-curious and never-ending questions of the Rabbit team before reaching Yukari, who's presence shook her out of her "worshipping" state.

"Oh, yeah, I've just never seen an M6 up close, and in running order, too." She says, looking at the tall and unique American heavy tank.

"Yeah, my Grandpa was with the Army Ordnance Board, and kept an M6 for the sake of preserving history. When he heard of this 'Tankery' stuff, he shipped the tank over, and only asked for it to be named and see lots of combat, just like she would have if she were accepted." He pats and rubs the glacis plate.

"How do you know it's a she?" Yukari asks.

"I just know. She speaks to me, ya'know? Every one of them does. You just have to listen to them." He looks over at each of the tanks.

"I agree! Everyone's been saying I'm crazy for thinking that, but-" "YUKARI!" Yukari was cut off from Saori, who was with the rest of Anglerfish team 2 tanks away.

"Oh, sorry!" Yukari yells back, then turns to Jonas. "Thank you for making me feel just a little bit normal." She thanks.

"No problem, now run along." He replies. Once Yukari left, the crew, who was now looking at their commander from several hatches, all gave a chorus of "ooooooooooo~", which made their commander just a teensy-bit angry. "Shut up and stop being idiots!"

Meanwhile, the Leopon team was discussing driving and drifting techniques with Amy and her small crew.

"So you've been able to make the Tetrarch drift!?" Tsuchiya asked, both surprised and awed.

"Yeah, since our tank is small and fast, it can drift easier. I even almost made it go 60 kilometers an hour!" Amy's driver explained, obviously proud to have a small and fast tank.

For Hippo team, they found their calling with Karl and the Stuh, comparing performance and tips for each other while also debating over what soul names are best suited for the commanders.

"I think Charley would be a Montgomery or Auchinleck." Proposed Karl.

"I think he's more of a King George the Sixth." Erwin would counter-propose.

The Rabbit team had the most fun with the crew of the M5, which was also entirely first-years. The two teams would talk, share phone numbers, and engage in stupid conversations for stupidity's sake. Anteater team stuck around the IS-2, who's commander was also a fellow game advocate, and the 4 shared their gaming hours, profiles, and tips to each other. Duck team liked the SU-122, who's crew of boys and girls all played volleyball, further proving that guys also played volleyball. As for the Mallard team, they just watched from the back, eyeing the boys with suspicion (mainly Sodoko was, though).

For the Anglerfish and Turtle teams, they stuck with Charley and Elizabeth, the two teams deciding what to do next.

"I propose a practice match sometime in two days." Elizabeth said after talking with Charley on when to propose the match.

"Sounds like a plan." Anzu agreed, holding out her hand, which Charley and Elizabeth took turns shaking. They let the other teams continue talking for another ten minutes before deciding to stop for the day.

"Alright, it's time we head back. Say 'bye', everyone." Anzu announced from atop the Hetzer.

"Bye" was chorused out as the Ooarai and Musical Unity teams went back to their tanks, and ultimately their schools, or "school" for Musical Unity's case.

"Well that was fun, don't you think?" Charley asked Elizabeth, who was hitching a ride with the Cromwell and was sitting on the back of the turret, looking back at the meeting point.

"Why do you stop eating seeds when in a tank?" She turns around and asks, the sun shining off her glasses, turning them white again.

"Your glasses are white again."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it scares me."

"Good." She looks him dead in the eye, making enough of the reflection to go away to show her blue eyes looking down at him.

"...I swear you have a superiority complex."

"Do you think we can win?"

"What?"

"I said; Do you think we can win-no, better yet, can we even win?"

" _Pfft_ , 'can we win?', I swear, you have no posi-"

"Can we?" She looks at him dead in the eye again, this time with a small hint of hopelessness.

A silence filled the air, the only noise being the quiet Rolls-Royce Meteor, the sound of metal tracks on dirt, and the squeaking of rubber on metal. After a few seconds, Charley finally broke the silence.

"We can win if we want to win. We can lose if we don't want to win. We can also win if we don't want to win. The fate of our victory is determined by both us and our enemy." Charley says, acting as if he was quoting someone. "And with that, may I ask why you've gotten so 'defeatist' lately?"

"Because in two days, we will face the tournament champions in a sport that we have never tried. All we know is what we have been taught, and what we've been taught is how to work a tank, and basic strategies." She retorts.

"Like I said, we just need to have the feeling of wanting to win. And no battle plan will happen the way you want it to, not immediately, that's why we need flexibility." He informs, looking back at Elizabeth, who's glasses have now lost the reflection, but she has turned back to the meeting point."

"I hope your right..."

 _I need a bi of help with naming the tanks. I already have a name for the Cromwell and Panther, but not the rest. If you could help me by sending names for the Tetrarch, SU, IS, Stuh, M6, M5, Chi-He, and Ke-To, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, and take care-Fanfic Rommel_


	3. Chapter 3: Training (not really)

_I will admit, I didn't expect 70 views this soon! This feels like a big start to me, but I'm sure it's only a small start compared to most others, but that just means there will be even more! This chapter is mainly about developing the Musical Unity characters. Enjoy-Fanfic Rommel_

 **Intro-day + 1**

 **6:30 A.M.**

 **Land reserved on the Ooarai school carrier for Musical Unity**

The sun was barely rising over the horizon. A crisp, cool breeze was blowing in from all sides, due to the ocean. The salty air bringing a nice wake up smell for the inhabitants of the Ooarai school carrier **.** Except for Elizabeth, who was hunched over a bucket inside her tent. The land reserved for Musical Unity was a field of dirt, grass, and a singular hill. The average students sleep in easily-built wooden barracks, whilst the Senshado commanders sleep in personal, two-person tents. The commanders are given the choice to choose their roommate, with emphasis on no fighting. Elizabeth's roommate was Charley, her closest friend and fellow co-commander. Charley, right now, was getting her prescription to combat her seasickness, which was located in her Panther tank, which was located on the other side of the reserved land.

In the tent next to the co-commanders', a game was taking action. Nicholas, who had met the Anteater team the day before, was playing with them, and has been all night. His tent-mate, Karl, on the other hand, was plotting out soul names for his fellow commanders, and had gotten about half of the commanders named; Charley is George the Sixth, or just George, Nicholas is Romanov, Jonas is Patton, Amy is Thatcher, and Regina is Anastasia. He just can't think of good names for everyone else, so he'll talk with Erwin and Hippo team the day of the match.

Next to theirs was the tent of Amy and Caroline. The two are the commanders of fastest tanks in Musical Unity, the Tetrarch and the M5 respectively. Amy was spending her early morning telling Caroline the driving tips and tricks she was told by Leopon team. The two have been good friends for a while, and joined Senshado together, though they learned to call it "Tankery", which is the rough English translation of Senshado. Most would say their relationship is advancing past friendliness, but they still deny it. Gossip is a big thing in Musical Unity.

In the tent of Regina and Jonas, the two are just simply sleeping. Jonas, after thinking about what he told Yukari, as been thinking as hard as he can for good and proper names for his M6, and therefore restless. Regina, however, was in a deep sleep. She's more of a night owl, so the time she spent awake yesterday was straight out of her sleep schedule, making her even more tired and lazy than usual. They couldn't be any more different, but everyone else was taken, and they don't fight all that often.

And then there was the tent of the Hayai twins. The two siblings are the most cohesive commanders together, and rarely leave each other's side for long, both in and out of tanks. They rarely speak, and their identical traits makes it hard to tell the difference between the two. That's the reason why they wear tags with their names on their clothes, which is also identical. They also kept their genders a secret from everyone, so everyone just calls them "them" or "it" or "they". Inside their tent, they are planning, writing, and formulating plans and music, as they are the 2 masterminds behind Musical Unity's "planned" plans. Charley and Elizabeth comes up with the on-the-spot plans during matches. They also plan what music to practice and play each day.

Half an hour later, the commanders are all out-and-about, heading to the cafeterium for breakfast. The group of ten students, half of which in incomplete uniforms. The general chatter of the group involves who they met and their impressions of Ooarai.

"I like the uniqueness." Commented Nicholas. "I actually get to make friends here." He looks at the other nine in false negativity, adding more to his joke.

"Well, you _could_ actually try to make friends without games being the topic." Retorted Jonas.

"Impossible." Was Nicholas's answer.

"Speaking of friends, I hear Jonas got to talk with that one girl." Charley chided, poking Jonas's side with his elbow.

"Which one, they're all girls?" Asked Karl.

"The one with the fluffy hair who kept rubbing her face against the tanks." Charley remembered. Granted, who could forget a fluffy-haired girl who rubbed her face on tanks?

All the talk about Yukari has put Jonas's face beet red, but disappeared as he retorts with a rebuttal. "Oh yeah? Well, what's up with Liz hitching a ride on the Crommy, huh?"

The mention of Elizabeth and Charley ahs long been a gossip topic in Musical Unity. Like Amy and Caroline, they are very good friends, knowing each other for most of their lives, but as teenagers and hormones come together, many think they see certain sparks in their relationship.

"Hey, you know we do that all the time! The Cromwell is faster, and we use the time to discuss plans and practice."

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night." Jonas sarcastically said.

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't sleep with Lizzy in his tent." Nicholas joked, prompting a smack over the head from Charley.

While the boys talked boy things, the girls talked girl things.

"My favorite were those first years. They were so small and cute and nice!" Caroline said, obviously swooned over the younger, smaller Rabbit team. "And their team name? Perfection!"

"I liked those mechanic people. They know my kind of stuff; driving, auto mechanics, everything!" Amy exclaimed, glad to finally find people who like cars as much she does.

"What about you, Lizbeth?" Caroline asked, being persistent on knowing everyone's favorite.

"I liked that trio team, the one with the same hair style for all of them." Elizabeth answered, still a bit green from earlier that morning.

"The Public Morals Committee? Why?"

"Because they wear their uniforms correctly!" Elizabeth snapped at both Amy and Caroline, who weren't wearing the standard female uniform.

"But it's too tight on my chest..." Was Caroline's excuse, and "Skirts fly around too much when I run..." was Amy's.

"That's because your boobs are too big, and you run too much!" Was Elizabeth's answer to their excuses, slightly jealous of Caroline's extra fertility.

"Anyways, what about you, Regina? You've gotta have a favorite, even for a cold person like you." Amy asked, but would soon regret as in the blink of an eye, Amy had her arm behind her back with Regina pulling it upwards, getting Amy's hand dangerously close to her neck.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! I'M SORRY! SORRYSORYSORRYSORRY!" Amy pleaded, grabbing the attention of the boys, who watched with interest.

"Hey, don't break our mechanic, we need her!" Charley jokes, knowing that Regina wouldn't actually break her arm.

Charley's knowledge would prove true when Regina releases Amy's arm after her tenth sorry. "As a matter of fact, I liked those volleyball players." She informs, answering Amy's question. In her free time, Regina likes to play sports, same with her crew. She is also the primary loader for her SU-122, the biggest caliber of gun in Musical Unity, so she is the strongest of the entire Musical Unity Senshado team.

Once the commanders reach the cafeterium, they start to part ways. Caroline, Amy, and Nicholas have their first, third, and fifth periods together. The Hayai twins and Regina have every period together, and so does Charley, Elizabeth, and Jonas. Caroline is with Amy, Charley, Elizabeth and Jonas in second period, and Nicholas is with the twins and Regina in fourth period. Everyone is together in sixth period onwards.

Jokes and pranks are commonplace in Musical Unity, especially among the Senshado commanders. It has now turned into a challenge against all of Musical Unity to successfully prank a Senshado commander. The commanders have gotten used to this very quickly, and have yet to be pranked, so in order to make it more fun, there is a prize out for who can prank a Senshado commander, whether it be by a student, teacher, or fellow commander. Though on an average day there would be at least five attempts on a commander daily, there was only one per commander, by another commander. The reason for such few numbers was because of the upcoming match against Ooarai, which a lot of people in Musical Unity saw as a chance to prove they're here to stay.

By eighth period, the commanders have all been given at least one item and five good lucks. Since today was Friday, the match tomorrow would be at noon, and everyone could come over and watch, but it was the last time students could see the commanders before the match. In an attempt to lighten everyone's spirits (even though most of everyone was already eager and waiting) Charley decided to host a commander's dinner party in his and Elizabeth's 2-person tent, which was obviously made for two people.

"But how are we going to fit ten people in a tent obviously made for two people!?" Asked a concerned Elizabeth, whom just took her medicine after briefly throwing up in her mouth, so her face still looked a bit green.

"We make the tent an umbrella and fit everyone under it. Once everyone leaves, we turn it back into a tent." Spoke a positive Charley, already starting to cook a meal for ten people, and has already adorned an apron. "Don't worry, I won't move any of your 'valuables' or your 'adornments'."

"You say that like I live my life in a skimpy way outside of school."

"I don't know, maybe you do. Ow." Charley's joke was rewarded with a slap over the head. "I usually give those out. Jeesh, you've gotten so 'dominant' lately." He jokes again, smiling to himself.

"Now I know why people thin we're together; you joke about bed stuff." Elizabeth concludes.

"I can't believe you say 'bed stuff' and not 'sex'." Charley chides Elizabeth's lack of adulthood.

"SHH-HUSHSHHSHSH!" Was Elizabeth's response, her face now more red than green.

By 7 P.M., the food was ready and everyone was at the tent-umbrella, with Charley's and Elizabeth's items over to the side, and a table made of several stools. Everyone had to sit on their own pillows. At the "head" of the table were the hosts, Charley and Elizabeth, with Elizabeth on the left side facing the table and Charley on the right. Over to their left, in order of closest to furthest, sat Amy, Jonas, and Nicholas. Over on the right, in the same order, was Regina, Caroline, and Karl. Over on the opposite end facing Charley and Elizabeth sat Takanaka and Takari, both practically interchangeable.

"Alright everyone calm down, calm down. Today, we will be consuming an exquisite, gourmet, well crafted, magnificent, fine-"

"We get that your cooking is less shitey than ours, now just give us food!" Interrupted a hangry Amy.

"Yeah, we want food, not fancy words meaning the same thing!" Exclaimed Nicholas.

"You sound like your reading a book!" Caroline commented.

"Yeah, like those parts where the author keeps running out of words for the same thing by trying to sound original!" Joked Karl.

"Alright everyone, I get it, shut up. Pretty soon our author's gonna run out of words, too!" Charley joked, bringing out several guffaws and laughs while Charley stares out at nothing in particular. "Anyways, I cooked up a nice, modest-"

"What did we just talk about!" This time, Elizabeth spoke.

"I'm getting there, woman! I made soup with cut-up steak slices and vegetables." Charley finally finished, bringing a steaming pot of brown, soupy liquid over to the table, ladle included. "Who wants the first bowl?"

Charley filled ten bowls with his soup and passed them over clockwise down the table. Then he grabbed a large glass bottle of "Grape juice" and poured everyone a glass before handing out spoons and taking his seat.

"Hey, uh, do we have bread? For, like, the actual soup?" Complained Jonas, looking around the table.

"Sorry, this is war. You get soup, a spoon, your hands and mouth." Charley replied, bringing a few chuckles from the table.

Everyone then started to eat and drink, giving compliments on the "Fabulous outdoor scenery" and the "Exquisite, gourmet, well crafted, magnificent, fine soup", causing people to laugh at Charley's use of synonyms earlier, also causing a few slaps over the head.

By 8 P.M., the soup was gone, but the drinks kept coming. At one point, Jonas, Amy, and Nicholas all challenged Regina to an arm wrestle. They lost in three seconds. A game of charades and impressions also started between the two sides of the table, and every time someone said or done something that looked angry, someone would say "Lizzy", which also prompted a slap over the head from the namesake.

At 8:30, Charley had an idea. "Alright! Everyone, when I say 'Go', you will sing your favorite marching song!" He proposed, holding and spilling his cup of purple liquid.

"Why a marching song?" Asked Jonas, raising his hand high.

"Because we operate world war tanks against stereotyped schools about the countries that fought in the war." Answered Charley, pointing in the direction where the tanks are parked.

There was brief moment of silence as everyone thinks about their favorite march song, or something similar to it. Finally, Charley gave the signal. "GO!"

"Some talk of Alexander, and some of Hercules-!"

"Ob's sturmt oder schniet, ob die Sonne uns lacht-!"

"He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright-!"

"Ratsvetali iabloni I grushi, poplyli tumany nad rekoj-!"

"When Johnny comes marching home again, hurrah! Hurrah-!"

"Krasnaia Armiia, marsh vperiod-!"

"Auf der Heide bluht ein klienes Blumelein-!"

"Ware wa kan gun wagateki wa-!"

The cacophony of slightly-drunk male and female voices singing their personal favorite historic marching song filled the air, causing a horrendous mix-mash of five different languages and eight different songs. Charley, despite the off-beat and disorganized singing present, sways and conducts the singing. After some time, he speaks over the voice. "Your favorite part now, all together!"

"WITH A TOW, ROW, ROW, ROW, ROW, ROW, TO THE BRITISH GRENADIERS!"

"FUR DEUSTCHLAND ZU STERBEN IST UNS'RE HOCHSTE EHR'!"

"YOU AIN'T GONNA JUMP NO MORE!"

"VYKHODILA NA BEREG KATYUSHA, NA VYSOKIJ BEREG NA KRUTOJ!"

"THE MEN WILL CHEER AND THE BOYS WILL SHOUT THE LADIES THEY WILL ALL TURN OUT AND WE'LL ALL FEEL GAY WHEN JOHNNY COMES MARCHING HOME!"

"MY RAZDUVAEM POZHAR MIROVOJ TSERKVI I TIURMY SRAVNIAEM S ZEMLIOJ!"

"IN DER HEIMAT WOHNT EIN KLIENES MAGDELEIN UND DAS HEIST: ERIKA!"

"TEKI NO HOROBURU SORE MADE WA! SUSUME YA SUSUME MORE TOMO NI! TAMACHIRU TSURUGI NUKI TSURETE, SHISURE KAKU GODE SUSUMUBESHI!"

The song that stuck out the most was Jonas', who chose When Johnny Comes Marching Home, causing everyone to stare at him.

"What? It's in the song!" Was his defense, making the others laugh.

"I think that's a good way to end this. Everyone, head back to bed, get some sleep. The match tomorrow is at 3 P.M., so come when you want, just not five minutes before the match. Oh, and wear your uniform, but it can be whatever or however you want it to be." Charley told his fellow commanders, but was immediately yelled at by Elizabeth for his last statement.

"Don't tell them that! Now they're going to defile their uniforms!"

"Don't worry, everyone has a secondary uniform. A spare." By now, the commanders have hurried away, knowing that once Charley and Elizabeth started fighting, it'll go on for at least half an hour. Which it did. They argued from topics ranging from dress code to putting their stuff back in the correct way to before hosting the dinner party. Then they argued about their singing (Or Charley's lack of), until finally going to sleep at 10 P.M., about to face their first attempt of real, official Senshado tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Match Start

_Sorry I took forever to write and post this chapter, it was a mixture of procrastination and planning that delayed me until Monday to start writing. I really wanted a full plan on how this fight goes on (As most of what I write starts as a topic and evolves into the story through improv), but doing that would take more than a few days, so I'm going to follow through with the mixture of improvisation and planned writing. I also need team names for the SU, IS, M6, M5, Tetrarch, Stuh, Chi-He and Ke-To. Please send reviews or whatever to your ideas on what they should be named. I already got names for the Cromwell and the Panther, just need names for the other 8. Thanks-Fanfic Rommel_

 **Outskirts of Ooarai**

 **2 P.M.**

The air was warming up, and Elizabeth was feeling better. Being on dry land after the ship crews brought the Ooarai carrier to their namesake last night, Elizabeth woke up feeling better than ever since two days ago, better enough to avoid taking her medicine. She sat cheerfully on the cupola of her Panther, looking at the mass of 8 tanks on the opposite end of the field from Ooarai. Next to the Panther was the Cromwell, relatively smaller than the Panther, despite being fielded in the same year. On top of the Cromwell stood Charley, popping sunflower seeds into his mouth. They were the only tanks of Musical Unity to show up yet, and with the match starting at 3, the two commanders were getting worried.

"I hope they know the urgency and how important this is for the school." Complained Elizabeth, checking the time on her phone.

"They do. They all sent me a message and said that they're on their way. Wow, I just said 'Their' like, three times in one sentence. Or variants of it, at least." Charley told Elizabeth, and then commenting on his syntax.

"Mein Gott, your an idiot."

"A _handsome_ idiot, mind you."

"I highly doubt your attractiveness is on the level of 'Handsome'."

"I think someone's _jealous_ ~!"

"Jealous of what, may I ask?"

"Jealous of my attractiveness."

Their feud usually gets more heated, but whenever Charley mentions anything about feelings, attractiveness, or anything of the sort, it shuts Elizabeth down. Elizabeth strives to be "pure, innocent, and/or rule abiding", so she tries to avoid such "revealing" topics. Charley, on the other hand, is like every boy; not afraid to say any joke under the sun, as long as it's with friends. This time, however, Elizabeth pursues further than usual.

"I'd say your jealous of my attractiveness and tanker skill."

"Ooooh, girl, if we weren't about to go against Ooarai, I'd kick your ass ten different ways."

"Boy, lets make this a competition within a match: Whoever's team takes out the Ooarai flag tank will have the option to make the other team's commander do what they want for a whole 24 hours. Deal?" She reaches her hand out down and across from the turret of her tank.

"Deal!" Charley takes her hand and shakes it. Bets, challenges, and deals are taken very seriously in Musical Unity.

Legend has it that the school was founded on a bet between 2 brothers: The older brother had a large, abandoned facility, yet was reluctant to get rid or sell it. His younger brother, a musician, offered a deal; if he could scrounge up 200 students who would like to apply for a school that offered a primary focus on music, then the older brother would give him the grounds to start up the school. The younger brother could barely find 50 students in Japan, but then he started searching in foreign nations. He searched in America, England, Germany, China, France, Italy, Canada, any nation he thought would have students willing to move to Japan to focus on music. Finally, after a full year, he got more than 200 students-he got 300. Upon hearing that his brother passed the set number, he rightfully gave the land to his younger brother, who in turn made a music-based school. 20 years later, some-odd 500 students of Musical Unity are in Ooarai, some enacting in Senshado.

On the Ooarai side of the field, they watched the argument and deal between the two commanders of Musical Unity. To Ooarai, it looked like they were actually about to fight. Despite them being guests, the Ooarai teams still saw them as an opposing team, and will help them if requested, and right now they aren't asking for help.

"I wonder if their 'dual-commander' system is working?" Hana asks nobody, seemingly saying what's on her mind.

"It reminds me of how some governments work. One system works this way, and when they need help or get too strong, the other helps or limits them. It's actually very modern." Commented Yukari, watching intently as the two commanders shake hands. "And it also seems they've come to an agreement."

"I kinda hope they aren't a thing, though..." Saori said, watching the commanders as well.

"Oh? You think you have a chance with him?" Hana asks, looking down from her position of looking out from the gunner's hatch to the Radio Operator's hatch.

"I think it's more Saori _wants_ to have a chance with him." Mako coolly said in her monotone, tired voice, briefly poking her head out of the driver's hatch to make her statement before returning to her sleeping position.

"Mako! That's mean!" Saori pouted.

"Anyways, what's your plan for this, Miss Nishizumi-dono?" Yukari pipes up, looking at her esteemed and "charming" (Yukari's words) commander.

"If their full team shows up, then we enact Operation Treble. If not, then we initiate Operation Half Note." Miho told her crew.

"I must admit, I like the names of those operations. Really suits their whole 'music' vibe." Saori complimented.

"Thanks."

After a little while, several tanks appeared over the horizon behind the Musical Unity team. The first up were the fastest tanks: the M5 and the Tetrarch, followed closely behind by the SU-122, which adopted the T-34's speed, and the Ke-To. Behind the Ke-To was the Chi-He, IS-1, and the Stuh. In the third wave was the lonely M6, being the heaviest and slowest tank in Musical Unity. The tanks assumed their line in order of rank in Musical Unity; the Panther and Cromwell on the left, followed in order by the Stuh, IS-1, M6, Chi-He, Ke-To, SU-122, Tetrarch, and finally the M5. The flag tank was the Cromwell, insisted by Charley because of his tanks faster speed yet decent firepower and excellent turret traverse. The Ooarai flag tank, on the other and, was the signature Panzer 4.

The commanders and various crew members of the Musical Unity team exit out of their tanks and form in a line in front of their tanks, also based on their positions of command. Charley and Elizabeth look at their phones and check the time.

 **2:35 P.M.**

"They're on time. See? You need to lighten up more, Lizbeth." Charley chided Elizabeth for her strictness and unnecessary worry.

"The day I lighten up more is the day I'm married." She and Charley start walking to the center between the two lines of tanks and their crews where the 3 judges and Ami Chouno stood. Yesterday before the dinner escapade, Charley sent another letter to Miho saying that once all the Musical Unity teams arrived the match should start, in fear of having the rambunctious crew members start fighting after waiting for more than 5 minutes.

"So when should I get on one knee?"

"Bitte sei Gott gnadig dieser armen Seele..."

"What?"

Nothing, now shut up." By now, they were within earshot of Miho and Azusa, who has recently been proving herself and her team to be decently competent, and thus has been taking up a bigger role among the Ooarai commanders, almost to the point of vice commander.

"The match between Musical Unity High School and Ooarai Girls' High School will now commence. Both teams, bow." Ami announced, conducting the usual match-start.

"Lets have a fair match."

"Lets have an excellent match."

"Lets have a fair match."

"Lets have a fair match."

Charley spoke with an "excellent" instead of "fair".

 **3:10 P.M.**

 **5 minutes till match start**

Charley unfolds a map and lays it on the cupola of the Cromwell. The cupola and the map were surrounded by the ten commanders of Musical Unity. The map showed the layout of their match area; 3 hills forming a triangle labeled 125 through 127, and a small, abandoned town on the east side of hill 126, the eastern-most hill. On the South-west corner of the map was labeled MU, and the North-East corner labeled O, showing where the 2 schools will start. In the middle of the map and the hill-triangle Charley wrote "Triangle Bottleneck".

"Alright! If Ooarai fights like Ooarai usually does, they will most likely go to their nearest hill-Hill 126-and engage in long-range gunnery if we appear on any of the other hills. If the confrontation turns sour for Ooarai, they will most likely retreat to the town and divide up our forces. We aren't letting that happen. Regina will take her SU and position herself where she can get the drop on Ooarai when the enter the town. The town, which will be called SU City, has only one entrance; point TY 4. Regina will initiate her ambush and engage in lengthened guerrilla tactics to stall the Ooarai force until our main force arrives. Regina, how fast can you reload your shells?"

"Roughly 15 seconds when moving."

"Good, but try to shorten it best you can. Our main force will comprise of 3 teams; Team Yankovic will comprise of the Panther, the M6, the Stuh, and the IS-1. They will head to Hill 125 and engage with Ooarai if they are at hill 126. Team Jackson, comprised of the Cromwell, the Chi-He, and the Ke-To will head to Hill 125 with Team Yankovic, but will descend the hill as fast as they can into Triangle Bottleneck and try to draw their fire. Team Madonna, comprised of the Tetrarch and the M5, will use their speed and go the long way. They will head straight to Hill 127, then go around the Triangle and meet up with us when we enter the town, and possibly join Regina in her ambush at TY 4 if they get their before Ooarai. If they reach TY 4 just as Ooarai is getting there, avoid contact and engage their rear once the ambush is put into action."

"Excuse me, but what if we get there during the ambush? How will we know Regina will still be operational after her first shot?" Amy asks, raising her hand.

"When you hear the SU fire it's second shot."

"How will we know its the SU?"

"Trust me, you'll know. Now, any more questions?" Charley looks around to his other commanders, watching for any hands that are raised. After a moment of no hands raised, he concludes. "Alright then. Everyone to your tanks and wait for the match to start!"

The commanders scramble off the turret and to their tanks, relaying what they were told to their crews. By the time the orders were successfully told to each of the members, the starting flak shell explosion is seen and heard, signaling the start of the match between Musical Unity and Ooarai.


	5. Chapter 5: Match Point

_Sorry that this chapter took forever to make, just got caught up in Fourth of July and procrastination. Now we have the match chapter! I also don't own any songs that are used and I do not own Girls und Panzer. Enjoy- Fanfic Rommel_

The flak shell explodes over the horizon to the west, where the watchtower stands. In the sky flies modified He 111 bombers used for watching the match by the judges and calling out which tanks are taken out. Over both radios of Ooarai and Musical Unity the commanders give out their first commands of the match.

"Panzer vor!"

"Tally-ho and go!"

"Vorrucken!"

Ten engines start up on the Musical Unity's side, and ten tanks advance and form their separate teams. Regina's SU gunning straight for SU City, Elizabeth and her heavy-hitters, Team Yankovic, advance towards the closest hill, Hill 125, Charley and his smaller, faster tanks of team Jackson are advancing with Team Yankovic, and the 2 smallest and fastest tanks forming team Madonna, which went straight north to Hill 127, and will loop around the triangle of hills and join with the main force if they can, or join Regina if they arrive before Ooarai and Musical Unity.

The first to arrive to the top of a hill was Team Jackson, out-pacing the heavier tanks of Team Yankovic. Once at the top, they waited for Team Yankovic while also looking at the other two hills in case of enemy forces and vanguards. Unaware of team Jackson, the Ooarai vanguard of Duck team, which was faster than both team Yankovic and Jackson, has already spotted and reported the positions to Miho, who has started giving orders to her tanks, splitting up her forces to surround the Musical Unity force, or at least try. Miho sent Hippo team, Turtle team, and the previous vanguard Duck team to go around the triangle of hills and engage the enemy from atop hill 127.

Once Team Yankovic reaches Hill 125, they went hull-down as best they could while Team Jackson descended the hill into the triangle. Then the first shot was fired.

It barely struck ahead of the Cromwell, missing by 2 feet. Immediately the radio filled with chatter.

"Shots fired, shots fired."

"Where'd it come from!?"

"All tanks in Yankovic Team, aim for hill 126!"

"How close are they!?"

"I can't see 'em!"

"All tanks, this is Charley of Jackson Team, continue as planned and divert from your objective only if your going to be overrun. We will win our first match!"

"I see it, I see it!"

The tank that fired was the Panzer 4, in which Hana has rarely shot at a tank going downhill, a Cromwell at that. She over-compensated her shot and aimed a bit too far to the right.

"I missed. I'm sorry." She apologized

"It's Okay, Hana. The Cromwell could very well out-run our turret at the right speed, and it was going fast." Miho said, pointing out how difficult the shot was.

Inside of Elizabeth's Panther, they were having their own problems.

"Aim for the Panzer 4 on the hill!"

"Which hill!?"

"The one where the shot came from!"

"Which shell do I load?!"

"You mean it was already loaded!?"

"No one told me to load!"

"It's common sense to load when the match starts!"

"Even still, what shell do I load!?"

"The shells that aren't HE or smoke!"

"Okay!"

Poor coordination between the turret crew of the Panther led to a few seconds of screaming, much to the pain to anyone-on-the-radios ears. Finally, they managed to throw a shot at the Panzer 4, which was still looking at the Cromwell, but went too high and soared over top of it. The panzer 4 quickly fires again, missing for a second time as the Cromwell keeps driving forward between Hill 127 and 126 while the rest of Jackson Team aims and fires at Hill 126, causing the Panzer 4 to reverse behind the mound until only its turret is seen from across the other hills. Following the Panzer 4 turret was the Porsche Tiger, Chi-nu, B1 Bis, and M3 Lee turrets poking from above the hilltop, firing at Yankovic team on Hill 125. Fierce volleys of shots were exchanged between Yankovic team and the Ooarai force on Hill 126, a few shots bouncing off the IS-1, which had to reveal more of itself in order to fire at the opposing hill, due to it's gun depression.

Meanwhile, on Hill 127, the two commanders of Team Madonna watch the exchange between the two main forces, standing atop their turrets and watching through binoculars.

"How long do you reckon until their encircling force finds us?" Asks Amy.

"What do you mean?" Caroline turns to her teammate.

"The tanks on the hill. There's only five of them. Ooarai has eight tanks. They sent their casemates and weakest gun to encircle us. Excellent use of the Type 89's anti-infantry gun, I must add."

"What do you think we should do? We can't let them encircle our flag tank, and we also can't take them head-on without risking getting taken out ourselves."

"Well, for now I have a plan to distract their encirclement for now." Amy picks up her mic. "Commander Charley, may I request a song?"

Some time before they officially joined Senshado, Charley and Elizabeth proposed an idea to implement music into their matches. Whenever someone wished to play a song for the match, whether it be during their march to their positions or during an actual fight, they would request a song from Charley or Elizabeth, and whoever requested it had to sing it. If someone was able to provide additional voices or instruments to the song, then they would if they can.

"And what song may that be?" Charley asks over the radio, the sounds of battle echoing through the radio.

"Dare to be Stupid by 'Weird Al' Yankovic, please."

"Ah, one of my favorites." Charley comments, reaching over to his secondary radio, which is the one that plays music and is connected to the entire Musical Unity channel.

"Mine, too." Amy responds. "Why else would I pick it?"

"To please the best co-commander in the world, maybe?"

"Only when you're married. Now just play my stupid song, slave."

"Oof, that one hurt. Oh, and the song is stupid, it's in the name!" Charley's mic cut off as he readies the radio for the song.

There was a brief moment of radio silence before the beginning of 'Dare to be Stupid' begins, its catchy opening musical causing most of the commanders and crews to shake their heads and tap their fingers against various nearby objects. Once the beginning tune ends and is followed by multiple more instruments playing the second tune before the lyrics. It was at this second tune that Amy and Caroline move their tanks down the hill, advancing to the Ooarai encirclement force.

"Commander Nishizumi, the enemy already has a few tanks by the hill. What should we do?" Noriko Isobe, commander and loader of the Type 89, radios to Miho.

"If I remember correctly, it should be only two or three tanks. Engage with them, and if you start losing tanks first, retreat to us and we will head to the town." Miho orders, remembering the tanks she saw when the two teams formally met.

"Yes ma'am!" Noriko repeats Mihos orders to the other commanders and radio operators.

Once the two advancing forces reach firing distance, Noriko gives the order.

"Fire at will!" The three Ooarai tanks fire at the two faster light tanks of Musical Unity, who quickly move their tanks to the side to avoid two of the shots. The third shot came from the Hetzer and went far to the right. At this point, the lyrics kicked in.

"Put down your chainsaw and listen to me, it's time for us to join in the fight." Amy sings the lyrics, looking down at her crew as if expecting them to start acting like the audience in a concert. Instead, they roll their eyes and focus on trying to drive and aim.

"It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys, it's time to let the bedbugs bite!" The two Musical Unity tanks go past the Ooarai tanks, going through the gaps between the three tanks and form an X, circling around to the back of the tanks.

"You better put all your eggs in one basket. You better count your chickens before they hatch." The crews start nodding their heads to the tune, minus the gunners, who tapped their feet and fingers.

"You better sell some wine before it's time, you better find yourself an itch to scratch." Hippo, Duck and Turtle teams quickly turned and rotated to show their fronts to Amy and Caroline, who had to take a wide turn to avoid toppling over from inertia.

"Hey, the M6 has two cannons, right?" Nicholas ask, trying to remember what all the M6 has as for weapons while speaking over the song.

"Yeah, the 76 and the 37. Why'd you ask?"

"Do they have smoke shells?"

"Yeah, now answer my question."

"Fire one at Ooarai and the other at Charley."

"I'm not gonna ask, but okay." Jonas replies, relaying orders to his gunner and loaders while Amy continues with the song, with Caroline providing backup vocals.

"Talk, with your mouth full." Amy sings first, her tank and Caroline's trying to hit the three Ooarai tanks while on the move.

"Bite, from the hand that feeds you." Caroline continues the lyric, her tank just barely missing the Type 89, hitting next to its track and making it move slightly from the force of the shot.

"Bite off more thank you can chew. What can you do?" Amy and Caroline sing together as they both fire at the Type 89. The shells were still in the air when the air, on their way to the Duck team when the namesake line rang out, sang by all the crews.

"Dare to be stupid!" Both shells hit, creating two large puffs of black smoke from the forward hull of the Type 89 and making the white flag pop up from the turret while the first smoke shell hits directly in front of the Panzer 4 on the hill, immediately starting to spread out and engulf the top of the hill, propelling the crews of Ooarai into a coughing fit.

"We've been taken out, sorry!" Noriko radios to Miho, expressing her displeasure in getting eliminated.

"It's okay, are the other teams retreating?" Miho asks, directing her attention to Anzu and the co-commanders of Hippo team, Erwin and Caesar.

"We can't without being taken out. They're too fast and have turrets." Caesar informs.

"Alright, I'm sending Leopon team to assist." Miho replies before asking Leopon team to head over to Hippo and Turtle teams. Meanwhile, Amy and Caroline struggle to penetrate the sloped frontal armor of Turtle team's Hetzer while also evading the shots of Turtle and Hippo teams.

"You can turn the other cheek." Amy sang, her Tetrarch firing and bouncing off the Hetzer.

"You can just give up the ship." Caroline trades off, her tank attempting to go around the Hetzer, only to stop dead in its tracks to avoid getting shot from the Stug.

"You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tan." Charley pitches in for the third lyric line as a smoke shell lands near him, covering up the tanks in the triangle.

"Dare to be stupid! Come on and dare to be stupid! It's so easy to do, dare to be stupid! We're all waiting for you, let's go!" The other crews took over for the dare to be stupid chorus. As they sang, Leopon team ranged Amy and Caroline and fired a shot, landing near the Tetrarch and nearly flipping it over from the force of the missed impact.

"Hey, we got a Porsche Tiger shooting at us, could we request someone to occupy it for a little while at least, or take it out maybe?" Amy asks over the radio, trying to make herself heard over the mass of voices singing the chorus.

"Where is it?" Charley asks, holding his radio to his ear to hear her.

"Roughly between Hills 127 and 126." Amy gives out Leopon teams location, looking through her cupola.

"Alright. Keep singing and let me handle it." Charley says before cutting her off and giving his driver and gunner a few orders. The driver was to pivot to face the gap between the two mentioned hills, and the gunner to rotate the turret 90 degrees to the left of the hull and down a few degrees.

"It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill, so can I have a volunteer?" Amy and Caroline narrowly dodge a shot from the Stug, the shell getting close enough to tilt the Tetrarch without actually hitting the ground.

"There's no more time for crying over spilled milk, and now it's time for crying in your beer." Caroline hits the divot which the Tiger made, propelling the tank upward a bit and dodging another shot from the Tiger, the shell flying under the hull of the airborne M5 and hitting the Stug head on, which was also planning on shooting at the M5.

There was a flurry of apologies and a few angered noises from the Ooarai radios, the apologies from Leopon team and the noises from Hippo team. Now Turtle team had to retreat to have a chance of living, gunning straight to Leopon team as Amy and Caroline turn their tanks and barrels to the weaker backside of the Hetzer and give chase, all the while trying to avoid getting shot to ten places in hell from the Porsche Tiger and its Pak 88.

"Settle down, raise a family, join the PTA," The Cromwell positions itself to the gap between the two hills.

"Find some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet," The driver puts it to full speed, gunning to the gap, heading to the right slightly towards Hill 126.

"Then party 'till you're broke and they drag you away," The Cromwell hits the slight incline of the hill, using it as the side of a ramp to make the Cromwell fly and roll to the left.

"It's OK, you can-" The Cromwell was now almost directly over the Porsche Tiger, the barrel aimed down at its engine deck.

"Dare to be stupid!" It fires, hitting the Porsche Tigers engine deck in a bright flash of yellow, orange and black, the propulsion of the shot rolling the Cromwell back into a semi-flat position just as the Hetzer races past underneath it, the antennae barely scraping against the tracks as the tanks of Team Madonna slow to a stop next to the newly-landed Cromwell.

"We're sorry Nishizumi, we got knocked out." Leopon team radios to Miho, expressing their displeasure in getting taken out.

"It's OK. Did Turtle team make it out?"

"Yeah, and they barely missed getting hit by another tank, too."

"OK. All tanks, retreat down the hill and head to the town. Split up into two teams, one with Anglerfish, Anteater and Mallard team, and another with Turtle and Rabbit team, and try to split up the enemy forces. Engage only in your favor if you can, and take any shot you can at the flag tank." Miho ordered, leading the descent of the hill while Rabbit team covers their retreat.

"The enemy is retreating!" Elizabeth points out, looking from the hatch in her cupola and pointing at the shapes of tanks turning tail and running away in the smoke. "All tanks, charge!" The Panther moves first, reaching the top of the hill and descending the hill, gaining speed, followed by the IS-1, the M6, and the Stuh. The Cromwell and Team Madonna races to go around Hill 126 while the rest of Team Jackson funnels through the gap between Hills 125 and 126, being the target of Rabbit team.

"Burn your candle at both ends, look a gift horse in the mouth." The first Ooarai tanks arrived into the town, with Turtle team being the vanguard and turning the corner, only to meet face-to-face with a 122 millimeter howitzer cannon.

"Mashed potatoes can be your friends." As the clapping noise in the song rings out, so does the sound of the SU-122 firing, hitting the Hetzer hard enough to make it roll back and pivot on its back right gear onto its back, thick black smoke billowing from its front as a white flag pops up from its under-hull.

"All tanks, push past that SU and take it out. Its reload is longer than any of ours!" Miho ordered, starting to get desperate as her team has yet to take out a Musical Unity while losing half of her own tanks. Mallard team pushed the corner next, but found no tank on the road as it pushes forward into town, followed by Anglerfish, Anteater and Rabbit team.

"Change of plans: Everyone split up and draw the enemy into groups while relaying where the flag tank is." Miho composed a new plan, her third one in this match, and went through a different route than the other teams.

"You can be a coffee achiever, you can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver," The 10 Musical Unity tanks funnel themselves onto one road, the SU hiding in an alleyway while the Ooarai tanks went by, and split up into 4 groups; Group 1 with the M6, M5, and the Tetrarch, Group 2 with the Cromwell and IS-1, Group 3 with the Panther and Stuh, and Group 4 with the Chi-He, Ke-To and SU-122, chasing after Rabbit, Anteater, Mallard and Anglerfish team respectively.

"The future's up to you, so what you gonna do?" Group 1 finds the Rabbit team easily, chasing the disgruntled team entirely of first years, who barely evades a shot by turning the corner.

"Dare to be stupid! Dare to be stupid!" By now, everyone was singing the chorus, letting Caroline do the singles as Amy's Tetrarch turns the corner and gets shot from the Lee's reversed turret, knocking it out.

"What did I say?" The M5 also turns the corner and fires, bouncing off the cast corner of the Lee's turret, sending the girls inside into a mess of orders and cries, urging the tank to go faster.

"Dare to be stupid!" The M6 finally turns the corner and aims at the large engine deck of the Lee, firing and knocking out the Lee as a small fire erupts from the engine.

"Tell me, what did I say?!" Group 2 found the Anteater team just as the turned, firing a shot from the Cromwell and missing while the IS-1 goes to intercept.

"Dare to be stupid!" Charley's Cromwell turns the corner and sees the Chi-Nu as it fired, hitting the building the Cromwell was going around and putting up a small smokescreen of dust as a shot erupts from the Cromwell's cannon, grazing off and distorting the Anteater painting on the side of the turret.

"It's alright,"

"Dare to be stupid!"

"We can be stupid all night!" Anteater team goes to turn another corner before stopping as an 85 millimeter shell hits its hull, knocking it out with a white flag popping up next to the MG stand on the turret.

"Come on, join the crowd!"

"Dare to be stupid!" Group 3 was having trouble in finding Mallard team, despite it being the slowest tank in Ooarai's arsenal .

"Shout it out loud!"

"Dare to be stupid!" The Stuh turned the corner only to be shot by two cannons at once, revealing the Mallard team facing the entrance to the road, taking out the Stuh an reporting their success.

"I can't hear you!"

"Dare to be stupid!" The Panther also turns the corner, reminiscing the Ooarai-Kouromorimine Finals match with the Maus, bouncing the two shots that Mallard team sent and dealing back successfully, knocking out the Mallard team in one shot.

"OK, I can hear you know,"

"Dare to be stupid!" Anglerfish team drives into a plaza with a statue in the middle, using it as cover to shoot at the first tank of Group 4 to pop out, the Ke-To, and knocking it out.

"Lets go, dare to be stupid!"

"Dare to be stupid!"

"Dare to be stupid!" Caroline and the chorus trade off just like the song as the Chi-He evades a shot from the Panzer 4 and hides behind a small stone convenience store as the SU enters the plaza and takes aim at Anglerfish team.

"Dare to be stupid!"

"Dare to be stupid!"

"Dare to be stupid!" The SU and Anglerfish teams trade shots, with the SU missing and hitting the base of the statue while taking a shot and getting knocked out.

"Dare to be stupid!"

"Dare to be stupid!" The base of the statue starts to crumble, tipping and leaning it to Anglerfish team, forcing them to move out of the way just as the Panther and M6 turn enter the plaza.

"Dare to be stupid!" Anglerfish team quickly fires at the Panther, bouncing off its hull and making it rock, disturbing the shot and making it hit the statue, causing it to explode into several chunks and smoke as the M6 lines up a shot.

"Dare to be stupid!" The song ends as the M6 fires, hitting Anglerfish team's side, knocking it out for only the third time in its career so far.

Overhead, the judges' He 111 bomber planes scan the battlefield for any remaining tanks. After half-a-minute of scanning, Ami Chouno announces the result to the crowd watching, which was full of Ooarai students, residents, and Musical Unity students.

"Match complete. Ooarai Girls' Academy; zero tanks remaining. Musical Unity High school; five tanks remaining. Musical Unity High school wins!"

 _Here's a small story about this chapter: It was 3 AM and I was finally finishing the chapter. I turned the 1,500-word document into a 3,700-word document, saving occasionally. When I finished and go to save the chapter, the tab went down and lost most of the overall progress I wrote, leaving only roughly 2'500 words. It was there that I proceeded to bang my head on a table and cry myself to sleep. Maybe not that last part, but I was still angry about it. But hey, at least I did finished it the day after and post it, so yay!_


	6. Update

So _, s_ ome may be asking where I've been and why I haven't done anything for a year and a half, and honestly, all I have to say is that it was a combination of a writer's block, forgetfulness, and a large gap in my story. See, I had the first fee startong chapters, and I have various, small ideas scattered here and there. The problem is that I didn't have anything to fill in the gaps between those points, and I spent several days trying to think of what I can do to fill in those gaps and not have it be 100% filler or some bland slice of life (not that slice of life is boring, it just depends on if the story was made for it or not, which this isn't).

* * *

Anyways, what I'm ultimately trying to say is that after 18-19 months, I'm gonna get back into this, and hopefully I learned more on how to write better in that time span to increase the quality of my work. For now, I'm gonna try to post a chapter or two every month (hopefully I can do this without getting lazy). Plus, my taste in and musical knowledge of music has expanded, so that gives me more oppurtunities to live up to the niche of our protagonists.

* * *

So, expect a chapter or two within the month, stay safe, don't do anything illegal without first calling me if I want in, and take care _-Fanfic Rommel_


	7. Chapter 6: Cleanup

It's not like they expected to win. Hell, if they did, they thought it would be a close match, down to the last tank. But win they did, and with more than just the flag tank alive. Within all the Musical Unity tanks, some form of celebration was underway. Whether it was a collective cheer, a round of high-fives, or outright screams of victory, Musical Unity enjoyed the moment where they knee they could, at least, take on Ooarai.

As for Ooarai, mixed responses were to be had. The ever-angry Momo raved and swore inside the Hetzer to a minor degree, though whether it was anger at being beaten, or the fact that they were beaten by a mixed school is up for debate. Leopon and Duck team were busy chatting with the daredevil crews of the Tetrarch and M5 Stuart, the collection of girls lounging around in the middle between their tanks looking up at the sky as the announcement of the winner begins, prompting the light tank crews to briefly celebrate before offering their hands in handshake to the other girls, thanking them for the match.

Inside the city, crews have already begun exiting their tanks to start looking at the damage to their vehicles, trying to gauge the repair time while also greeting, congratulating, and conversing with the other crews, sometimes reminiscing on the battle they just had and the cool, not-so-cool, and downright awesome moments of the match. Inside the Panzer 4, however, was a discussion amongst the team.

"Awww man, does this mean I'd make a horrible wife?" Saori calls out a few moments after their tank was knocked out, tears almost forming in her eyes.

"It doesn't change how good you are at being a wife…" Says Mako, resting her arms against one of the clutches of the Panzer 4 and resting her head on it, trying to get some sleep before she has to get out.

"I think this was a great match, and an excellent way for us to practice readily against people other than ourselves and some cardboard cutouts." Hana comments, rather pleased to let alone be firing the Panzer 4 again at something mobile and not a friendly after the tournament.

"There was more value than that! We just got a first taste of how these guys fight, and now we can learn how to counter them, right, Nishizumi-dono!?" States the excited Yukari, glad to not only see the tanks she's read about that haven't ban fielded much by the other schools, but also excited to learn how this new team was going to fair against not only Ooarai, but the rest of the Senshado/Tankery league, already enjoying the future nights where she and Miho can talk strategy about Musical Unity.

Miho, meanwhile, was silent, pondering, thinking, all the while smiling at the humor of her team and their personalities. She knew already upon the SU ambushing her team as it entered the city that Musical Unity has done their homework on her strategy. She can only be optimistic, but perhaps they have already done research on all the other schools? But even then, because of how she herself dissected and countered the other major schools so effectively with her tactics, they're all starting to change bit by bit. Maybe Unity's info is outdated? Or maybe they can be adaptive in the future? Their cast of characters are certainly the odd bunch, even for the likes of Ooarai, which already has excellent improvisation tactics and skills where it counts. It may be possible Unity has some of the best adaptive capabilities so far, and would prove challenging to beat.

However, she has noted that not all the members and commanders are cohesive with each other. They seem to have various cliques and niches and ties with other teams, which are compacted by their teams and tanks. She knows that there's 2 main commanders, and based off how Charley acted, he seems like the adaptive one, whereas the other, Elisabeth, seems more hardline, strict, by-the-book. She smiles to herself a bit at piecing this together before addressing her team. "Everyone, let's congratulate Musical Unity, they deserve it after this."

About 10 minutes later, at the arranged grounds where the large screen played the match for local visitors and citizens of Ooarai, the two teams watch as their tanks are carted off to be repaired. Thanks to being on the same carrier, the Unity repairmen and -women follow Ooarai to where they usually place their damaged tanks, going from there to the Unity camp. The entire Ooarai team was about to thank and congratulate Unity before Unity themselves all bow.

"Thank you, Ooarai Girls Academy, for giving us this chance to prove ourselves!" The entire Musical Unity team thanks, to general shock of the Ooarai team, making the shy butterflies like Miho and Rabbit team stutter and watch in confusion, while making the remainder of the girls simply pet out a collective, "Eh?"

"We said-"

"They know what we said, they're just confused why we said it."

"How do you know?"

"It says it on their faces."

It looked like Charley and Elisabeth were about to get into another fight before they're both pinched by the gunners of their tanks, making both go "ouch," rub their shoulders, and clear their throats before clearing things up.

"We just wanted to thank you for being the only school to accept us, our offer to an exhibition match, and, well, everything." Charley says, moving forward to shake Miho's hand after pulling it forward, since Miho herself is a bit stiff from being beaten to the thank you, but otherwise smiles her shy smile and nervously shake his hand.

"We're just very appreciative of all you've done and given us the chance to do so far, so we'd just like to offer you all a free pass to any show we will be giving out in the future once we streamline this carrier-hopping stuff." Elisabeth affirms. The action of being collectively given a free showing in the future excites most of the Ooarai team, mainly those who've yet to see a concert show, and those who'd like to one day see how Unity fares against whatever concerts they've seen. In short, mostly everyone is excited and thankful.

Unfortunately, these mutual thanks are cut short after both co-commanders receive a text, both looking at their phones, then to each other before nodding, then turn to Ooarai after putting their phones away.

"Sadly, we must head back. Our tanks require repairs, and we like to make the crews take part in repairing their own tanks. It kinda builds a connection with the machines." Charley explains as Elisabeth begins ordering the Unity team towards their transports to begin taking them back to their camp on the carrier. After a round of goodbyes from both sides, the last Unity crew member gets in his transport, which quickly follows the others in a convoy back to the camp.

Meanwhile, inside the main truck, holding the co-commanders driver and shotgun, a talk is underway.

"I hope you know we now have to make an awesome impression on Ooarai when we start doing shows, right?" Notes Charley.

"That's the point. If we make a strong introduction, it sets the tone for how we should be handled in the future, especially by the likes of any rude or self-centered commander." Replies Elisabeth.

"Like that lolita chick from the Russian school? Based off what we've found, she's…very much like mini-Stalin."

"Greeaat, now I'm just waiting for a mini-Hitler."

"Careful what you wish for, we don't have enough Germans to be spared by their wrath if they're ever born."

Elisabeth chuckles before remaining quiet as they reach the harbor, beginning the process of demounting their team and heading back to the camp, everyone with a single thought on their mind; if today was their introduction as capable fighters to the league, what will the response be?

 _Here it is! Chapter 6! Sorry I couldn't get it out in January, but at least it's out for y'all to enjoy. Hopefully, this is the start of me reviving this into a sorta-regularly series like I had hoped. Next chapter, expect some new names! Love y'all, see you soon! - Love, Fanfic Rommel._


End file.
